


HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY

by supernaturals



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Brothers, Cute Dean, Cute Sam, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Little Brother Sam, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam's Birthday, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturals/pseuds/supernaturals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam Winchester's birthday. Big brother Dean wants him to have a great day, (and Cas does too). Fluff, tickles and cuddles. (no this is not Wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY

Dean and Cas were in the bunker's kitchen, making breakfast (it'd be decent at best).  
They were both in a surprisingly good mood because, today was a special occasion, it was Sam's birthday!

After about half an hour of panicking, flicking food at one another and improvising recipes, Dean looked at the prepared food, satisfied with the finished product.

"Let's wake him up." Dean smirked at Cas.

They both made their way into Sam's room, trying their best to tip toe quietly despite the creaky floorboards underneath their feet.

Dean giggled when he noticed Sam's head resting on top of his laptop - he'd fallen asleep while browsing the internet, as usual.  
Stopping at the edge of Sam's bed, the older men exchanged glances before pouncing on the birthday boy.

Woken up by a heavy weight (mostly Dean) on top of him, Sam shot up, eyes adjusting to the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAMMY!!!" Dean yelled, wrapping his arms around Sam and nuzzling his head into Sam's neck.

Sam just laughed, hugging Dean back and bringing Cas into the hug pile.  
"Thanks, guys," Sam mumbled, still half asleep. "Thanks for remembering my birthday."

"No problem, big guy." Dean chuckled, bringing his hand up to ruffle Sam's hair. "Come on, I hope you're hungry, me and Cas made breakfast!"

Sam hopped up, following Cas and his brother to the kitchen.

After they'd eaten breakfast, Cas went to find a movie for the three to watch, leaving Dean and Sam alone.

"You know, it means a lot, Dean, dad always used to forget my birthday, so.." Sam smiled shyly.

"Cmon, Sammy, cheer up. It's your birthday and we're gonna celebrate," Dean gave his brother a huge grin, "Remember how I used to cheer you up when dad would forget your birthday?"

"By shoving my face into cake? Yeah, that was only funny for you." Sam laughed at the memory, finding it funny, but back then it had really annoyed him.

"Hey, that was one time! But no, I mean this." Dean said, poking Sam in the ribs.

Sam just laughed nervously, backing away. "Oh yeah, aha." He smiled.

That was when, unexpectedly, Dean literally attacked Sam, knocking him to the floor and launching a tickle attack all over him.

"DEEHEHEHAHAN NOOO WAHAHAHIT" Sam squealed, frantically trying to contain his laughter, failing miserably at that.

"You used to love this Sammy!" Dean laughed, watching his little brother squirm underneath him.

"Yeahahah, USED tohoho yeaahahars ago" Sam yelled.

"Whatever, it's a tradition Sam, you gotta respect it!" Dean teased, taking off Sam's socks, sliding his deft fingers up and down the length of Sam's foot.

"OOOH MY GOHOHOHD DEAN." Sam could hardly talk through the manic laughter.

He pinched Sam's hips, raked his nails down his sides, tweaked his ribs and poked his stomach, all causing different reactions from Sam, all cuter than the last.  
Giggles, gasps, squeals and squeaks all escaped Sam's mouth at once, probably meaning he'd almost had enough.

Dean reached up to tickle Sam's neck lightly, laughing hysterically at his ticklish mess of a brother.

"You never get too old for tickles from your big brother, Sammy! Happy Birthday." Dean said again, "So, where's the cake?"


End file.
